


Mercury’s Melancholy

by DynamiteJohn



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: A what if scenario, Cogdis - Freeform, Mentions of the main cast, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: What was it like, all alone? When the solar system around you ebbed and decayed? Shouldn’t this have been avoided?... why couldn’t you do anything...?





	1. The decay.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do multiple chapters? It’s highly unlikely so don’t count on it.

It was a pretty lonely life here. Not that she expected any less when she took this up, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take time to reflect on matters. She had gathered many different samples, poured over logs and logs of scientific data, checked and double checked. But occasionally when she couldn’t focus, she go down to the lowest level of the lab? Facility? There wasn’t a real name for it. It never needed one. But there, at the closest to the core, she’d ponder, trying to clear her head or at least shake off whatever was slowing her work.

It was a calm, tranquil power. Fast, but not tense. It bounced with life... rather ironically given the lack of such by its very nature. But being in such close proximity made it easy to let go of the nagging fears, worries, doubts, daydreams and maybe-if-this-happened thoughts. It helped her get back on track.

Something was different today. Was it her, or the planet? Just one of those funks she couldn’t shake? No... the feeling was more... frontal. Hazy, but within grasp. It dawned slowly. Today was an anniversary.   
An anniversary of the end.

It seems so nonchalant, but she had resigned herself. Someone else, a dependable but doubtful fellow, was taking it upon himself to see such a disaster never occurred. Him and his ragtag group of flunkies against all odds. It brought a sad smile with it. Soon, at least. Soon it’ll all be over. All of it. Every single. Living thing. It’ll all end. They went forward to embrace their doom. They knew it was hopeless it was all hopeless against what was being thrown at them. So eager to stop it they went forwards to end their time. Her gift couldn’t save them all their strength and weakness pain and power meant nothing her pitiful existence couldn’t be bothered to help. She could’ve saved them but instead hid from the devastation weak and hopeless afraid of what she would do her own race caused so much pain and she would be another tool. Herfreedomwasalieshehadhelpedbringaboutmorepainbyinactionthanshetriedtojustifywithemptywordssheshesheshe-

 

How long had it been? The floor was bent, warped, charged with energy. A slow circle of destruction had spread around her. Twisted metal, decaying plants. And Mercury’s light. It was dim, so dim from trying to resist, trying to keep itself balanced. She had tried to help, but had lost herself.

Those aliens... they weren’t coming back... had they failed...? His influence was spreading. If it continued, there would never be anyone else to stop it. Perhaps... perhaps it was time to play the traveler, the involved. No more watching.

It was twenty-X years since that day she’d had those visitors. It was finally time to see them again. Though it would likely be much, much sooner for them.


	2. Rotten Earth, dead soil.

The journey there was... uneventful, really. The ship she’d come here on was still functional. It was a simple matter of getting settled in and starting the slow cruise to Earth.

 

(even if it hurt to see the dates on the log, a testament to how long she’d been hiding, a reminder of how much she failed-)

 

Space itself is quite relaxing to glide across. There’s enough of it to the point where it’s possible to journey for days without having to see others and how they stared. Though there wasn’t exactly much room to move around in the vessel, it was supposed to fit one crew member, and a load of data that would be so easy to run away from here with. Though considering what had happened, there would likely be no travelers... and it somehow made the stars feel... more distant, dimmer.

 

Or maybe it was its influence...?

 

The journey felt much longer in mind than it truly was. And yet while landing her craft she had hoped it would take longer so she could doubt and doubt and doubt and doubt and doubt and

In the site where she had landed, signs of long dead life was apparent. Trees without foliage, grass that crunched and resisted change. A slow breeze that was uncomfortably warm and carried a stench of decay was all too encompassing. And yet beyond the trees, things moved, though it was unlikely that they were friendly...

There was (keyword WAS) a long road through a town, the end closest led to a crumbled tunnel, which moaned and groaned restlessly. The other direction led through the scattered remnants of homes and shops, most of them looking as though they could collapse at any moment.

Except one. A wide building, looking no worse for wear save for the sign above (What did it say? Polar star?) that was weathered by time. It would be a safe place to stay tonight. Nothing but her dared approach, for reasons beyond the comprehension of what few were left on that planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing more stuff?! I didn’t expect it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I got inspired to do while playing through Cogdis again.  
> Please give me approval I’m desperate for attention-


End file.
